Defeating the Akatsuki
by KingSasuke
Summary: This is an action adventure type story in 3rd person view. This is taking place right before the chuunin exams and continues on. Naruto and Sasuke have hated each other for years. Now that they've finally found peace and friendship, Orochimaru attacks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction

This is my first story. Comments are welcome. If u have something bad to say, give me a reason why it was bad and how I can improve. Remember this is my first story, so im not that good at it yet. This story is going to be right before the chuunin exams in the begenning. There will be lots of violence. Im trying to update once every three days at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: why do people put up these things...I own naruto….of course I don't, I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2: The Battle

This is the day before the chuunin exams. Teams 7 was all together in a forest training…..and by training I mean Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are training and Kakashi is reading. 'When are we going to do something new' naruto thought. He climbs up another tree, the 123rd one today and thought 'I'm so bored. Wonder if sensei even notices me.' He walks away to his apartment and looks at the time. 'There's still enough time to get some ramen' and he walks away hoping to get some free ramen.

Sakura and Sasuke realize their sensei isn't looking and they run. Kakashi looks up at his students. They're all gone. He looks up at the sky to be greeted with the moon. 'Have I been reading THAT long?' He goes to his place and sleeps. Now all 4 members are asleep.

The next day……

'Today is the chuunin exams…..I can't wait' Naruto thought. They all get to the arena where the chuunin exams are taking place. The Kazekage makes sure everyone gets the plan for when to strike. He then goes to greet the Hokage. "Hello..."

"Very nice to see you Kazekage-sama" the Hokage says. He tells the ANBU to spread out at the arena and key points of the village. The proctor for the third exam comes and the first match is started. (You would care who it would be) The third match is about to start.

"Gaara and Sakura Haruno." the proctor says. Sakura starts to go down, but the butterflies in her stomach tell her to resign. '**RESIGN? WHY WOULD I DO THAT?' inner Sakura thinks.** 'Yeah you're right, why should I resign.'

She goes down and hears a screaming Naruto saying "GO Sakura!!" Gaara tortures her and is about to use sand burial but is stopped by Naruto in his 1 tailed state.

"Since Naruto interfered, Gaara wins" the proctor says without feeling. Naruto starts to fight Gaara but he goes into his ultimate defense. Naruto's body doesn't care to think of a plan and starts to charge right into Gaara's defense when the Kazekage summons a giant three headed snake to try and stop Naruto. The Kazekage is wondering why his men aren't using the genjutsu. Then it hits him. Everyone is staring at him since he summoned a giant snake.

But his plans stay as usual when he takes the Hokage to the top of the tower, but no barrier was made. 'They were all killed!' he thought. "Orochimaru, we've known your plan for months. You planned to take Sasuke and destroy the leaf right." Exclaims a man known as the Toad Sage, Jiraya. The Hokage and Jiraya run away from the village. Once they think that they are far enough in the desert they stop ready to fight.

Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Jiraya screams. Orochimaru quickly does a summoning technique to handle Jiraya. Orochimaru runs toward Sarutobi. Meanwhile the village is trying to deal with the three headed snake that is trying to kill everyone.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu….." the 3rd Hokage quickly thinks of a way to defeat Orochimaru. "Katon Karyuu Endan!" He pants due to low chakra. "And last but not least, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He summons Enma, the Monkey King. "Sarutobi, have you gotten yourself into a mess again?"Orochimaru gets hit many times over but refuses to die. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke have to keep all ninja below chuunin inside. Naruto goes and refuses to do this (as usual)and his job is now to kill Gaara and he quickly uses his new jutsu " Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu" He looks at the underground Gaara and he considers the job done, but Gaara uses the sand to tunnel himself out.

Now Gaara is almost fully transformed into Shukaku and Naruto uses Kuchiyose no Jutsu but Gamakichi shows up since Gamabunta is with the toad sage. Naruto partially transforms into the fox. Naruto yells at Gaara and says, "Why do u want to kill everyone?"

"Killing is my purpose… there is no other reason to live."Naruto (with the fox's chakra and has tails) fights Gaara and they end up both being knocked out. Back at the fight in the desert….. Sarutobi ends up almost dying and he decides to use THAT jutsu. "Fuuin Jutsu; Shiki Fuujin!"

"Old man, today you will die! You will die a horrible death! I will become ruler of all the great shinobi nations one day…." Orochimaru screams at Sarutobi. Jiraya struggles to defeat the giant snake.

Please Review….

Who do you think I should add into this story Kabuto, Iruka, or a new made-up jounin or Yamato (…….the ANBU member…).


End file.
